


Bound In Silence

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After care, Boys in Make-up, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, established kinks, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: He is surprised though, to see Merlin leaning over to grab a tray from the oven. Surprised, because his husband is wearing silk panties in a deep purple shade. They stretch across his butt perfectly, accentuating his narrow hips and the perfect swell of his cheeks. Arthur is so focused on the panties that he misses the boots at first. High heeled and leather, they stop just above Merlin’s knees, and Arthur’s a little sorry he can’t see those legs, but the thigh peeking above the top flexes as Merlin straightens.





	Bound In Silence

 

Arthur walks through the door of their flat and can smell rosemary and chicken wafting from the kitchen area. His mouth is already watering, so he dumps his briefcase by the door and lets his coat drop over it.

He will worry about the wrinkles later. He’s expecting to walk into the kitchen to see Merlin working at the stove, or maybe setting the table , and he’s right.

He is surprised though, to see Merlin leaning over to grab a tray from the oven. Surprised, because his husband is wearing silk panties in a deep purple shade. They stretch across his butt perfectly, accentuating his narrow hips and the perfect swell of his cheeks. Arthur is so focused on the panties that he misses the boots at first. High heeled and leather, they stop just above Merlin’s knees, and Arthur’s a little sorry he can’t see those legs, but the thigh peeking above the top flexes as Merlin straightens.

Arthur sucks in a quiet breath when he’s met with the sight of the smooth planes of Merlin’s back. Merlin doesn’t seem to notice him as he carries what looks like roasted vegetables to the table.

Arthur approaches him quietly, waits until he sets the food down, and slips an arm around Merlin, hand gliding over the curls of his belly, fingers tracing just below the elastic band of the panties until he can feel the ring at the base. Merlin startles and turns to face Arthur.

Arthur grins, predatory and pleased, at what he sees. Merlin had his cheeks and lips painted a rosy red, his already thick lashes extended and darkened, lids coated in silver.

Merlin frowns at him. “Arthur. Let me go.”

Arthur doesn’t answer him; he just uses his other hand to tilt Merlin’s jaw up so he can sink his teeth into Merlin’s neck. He spends a moment sucking a dark bruise into it, soothing it with his tongue before he speaks. “No pearls today, love?”

He doesn’t give Merlin a chance to answer before the hand Arthur had placed on Merlin’s chin slips down to pinch Merlin’s nipple. Merlin squeaks out a noise that might be an answer. Arthur laughs, and runs his fingers through the curls just below the band of Merlin’s panties. “It’s okay. Wouldn’t want to risk losing them in the kitchen.”  He takes hold of Merlin and is surprised to find him already half hard. It only takes one twist of his wrist for Merlin to turn, to try and get away from Arthur, but also to bury his hand in Arthur’s curls. “Fuck, babe. Why’re you just in panties and heels?”

Merlin squirms against him as Arthur slowly strokes him, hand firm and rough and just a bit too dry. He points towards somewhere in the living room. “Had a dress, but it got too hot.”

Arthur nibbles his ear and squeezes. “You’re too hot.”

Merlin snorts at that, so Arthur tweaks his nipple and grips him tight. It makes Merlin groan. He thrusts into Arthur’s hand. “Look at you. Touch starved and needy. Have I not been giving you enough attention love?”

Merlin makes a noise in the back of his throat and Arthur sighs, moving his hand from his nipple to grab at his ass. “You need to use your words, love.”

“Please.”  Merlin tries to twist against him, tries to make Arthur move his hands, but Arthur is quick. He releases Merlin completely which earns him a noise of distress that makes his heat pool in his belly. He quickly removes his tie and steps around the table. Merlin looks at him with a pout, red lips on full display, but Arthur just raises a brow at him as he moves the food back onto the counter. He grabs Merlin’s wrists and binds them with his tie, looping it around one of the legs of the table.

“Arthur, please.”  

Arthur walks back around and places a hand on Merlin’s lower back, fingers dipping into his crack. Merlin tries to buck back, to force the fingers where he wants them, but Arthur removes his hand again. He leans over and bites one of Merlin’s shoulders, relishing the cry. He whispers in Merlin’s ear  angrily, “You're  _ such  _ a fucking  _ tease  _ , Merlin.”

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?” There is an edge of defiance in Merlin’s voice, even as he squirms, trying to find some relief against the sharp edge of the table.

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Arthur considers it. He considers pulling down those dark panties and taking off his belt. Debates the warm red lines he could make.

He doesn’t want to ruin Merlin’s makeup. Not yet. He walks away from Merlin to get himself a glass of water.

“You wouldn’t.”

Arthur places a finger against his lips. Merlin’s eyes widen, and his neck and shoulders flush, but he remains silent. Arthur takes his time drinking, letting the liquid cool him, while he figures out his next move.

He goes to the junk drawer and digs around, pulling out their bottle of lube. He sets it beside him, making sure Merlin can see it when he turns his head. Merlin’s eyes go dark and he shivers against the table.

Arthur grins at him and finishes his drink. He makes quick work of stripping his shirt off, and kicking off his shoes. He dumps them in a pile and Merlin glowers at him. Arthur strips his pants off next and he doesn’t miss the heat in Merlin’s eyes when he  realises Arthur forwent underwear this morning.

He also doesn’t miss the way Merlin licks his lips when he notices just how hard Arthur is. “Hungry?”

“Well, I was making dinner,” Merlin snipes.

Arthur laughs as he walks around to Merlin’s backside and makes quick work of slipping the panties down Merlin’s legs, nails catching in the curls on his thighs. He debates leaving them around Merlin’s ankles for a moment, but he wants full access so he lifts one of Merlin’s legs and and slides the panties off.  

Merlin shivers as the cool air hits him, and it makes Arthur grin. “Ass. I can hear you smirking.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You’re meant to be silent, love.” He moves quickly and stuffs the panties in Merlin’s mouth. “There. Maybe that’ll remind you.”

Merlin grumbles around the panties and this time Arthur does give him one quick, sharp swat. It makes Merlin lurch forward with a muffled cry. Arthur strokes his palm over the reddening skin, but he doesn’t say anything.

He opens the small bottle and squirts the liquid over his fingers, letting some drip onto Merlin’s back. Merlin’s body tenses and Arthur thinks his jaw might clench. He doesn’t give any warning before he slips his pointer finger between Merlin’s crack and finds his hole. He is careful but quick when he slips the digit in and he watches the way Merlin’s back tenses.

He doesn’t move it. He waits. Soon he is rewarded by Merlin subtly shifting, wiggling his ass. Arthur pulls his finger out and Merlin whines. “Impatient, are we?”

Merlin turns his head, and his hair flops into his eyes, but Arthur doesn't miss the frustration in them. He just grins and slides his hand lower so that he can cup Merlin’s balls. He squeezes them gently, rolls them in his fingers, and waits until Merlin keens before he lets them go.

Arthur kneels behind Merlin who lets out a wail and Arthur kisses the inside of his thigh. He grips Merlin’s cock and strokes his thumb over the slit, before gliding his palm along the underside. Merlin arches and Arthur can see his shoulders trembling. Merlin tries to say something around the panties and Arthur releases him immediately.  He stands up and kisses between Merlin’s shoulders. “I told you to stay quiet. Remember, if you can’t, or you need me to stop, raise two fingers. Otherwise hush.”

Arthur walks over to the counter again and leans against it and as Merlin lifts his head. His eyes are wide and just a little watery and this time Arthur can appreciate the way his jaw clenches.

Arthur doesn’t say anything to him. He slides a hand down his own chest, through his own blond curls, until he reaches his cock. He’s slow in his strokes, not really trying to get off. He’s just enjoying the feel of his own hand, the way Merlin’s eyes follow his hand. Arthur counts the minutes he stands there, until he’s slowly beginning to drip on the linoleum, and then he walks back to Merlin’s ass.

“Are you going to be quiet this time?”

Merlin cranes his neck and nods. Arthur rewards him by carefully slipping his finger back in, this time curling it once it's past the rim. He makes quick work of it, eager to add the second. By the time he’s added the third, Merlin is trying to grind back against him. Arthur has to place a hand at the base of his spine to keep him still.

Arthur is careful as he twists and curls his fingers, searching. He knows when he has found what he is looking for though, because Merlin’s whole body tenses and arches, and his cock leaks. The veins in Merlin’s neck stand out as he tries to keep his moans from spilling out. Arthur grins and kisses his thigh again. “There’s a good love. Keep quiet for me now.”

He spends a few more moments opening Merlin up, occasionally using his other hand to stroke Merlin’s thigh or to glide over the head of his cock. Merlin is drooling through the panties by the time Arthur removes his fingers and when he angles his head so that he can look at Arthur, his pupils are blown wide.

Arthur kisses one of Merlin’s rosy cheeks, as he squirts lube directly onto Merlin’s puffy hole, just to watch him shudder, then he kicks the booted legs apart. He squirts more lube onto his own cock and  grips Merlin’s hair and forces before he grips Merlin’s hair to force him to look forward. Merlin’s shoulders shake and Arthur knows he is just dying to say something. He pauses, waiting to see if Merlin will speak, but Merlin just arches his hips as much as he can.

Arthur spends a moment running his hands over Merlin’s back, across his hips. He positions himself at Merlin’s entrance and enters in one swift move. Merlin jerks forward and Arthur tenses, watching Merlin’s fingers. “Are you good, love?”

It takes him a moment, but Merlin nods. He’s panting, and his hips are twitching. Arthur can’t tell if he’s trying to pull back or push forward, but he gives Merlin a moment to adjust. As soon as Merlin relaxes against him, Arthur moves, sharp thrusts that have Merlin’s hips slamming against the table. As he thrusts, Arthur keeps one hand on Merlin’s hip and the other between his shoulder blades to keep him still. Merlin whines once, when Arthur jerks his hips hard enough that it forced Merlin up on his toes.

Arthur stills then and waits until Merlin is grinding back against him. “One more sound and I will leave you like this while I eat dinner. ” Merlin stills beneath him and Arthur grabs his chin and forces Merlin’s head back so that he can look him in the eyes. His mascara is beginning to smudge in the corner,  and his lipstick is smeared at the corners. “Understand?” Merlin does his best to nod.

Arthur smiles at him, and runs his fingers through his hair. “Good.” He kisses his cheek again, and  lowers Merlin’s head so that it rests on the table. He isn’t gentle this time, slamming into Merlin so that the sound echoes through the kitchen. He uses his hands to keep Merlin’s hips still. He can feel the way Merlin tries to jerk, tries to grind back, but he doesn’t let him.

Arthur can feel himself getting close, can feel his thrusts becoming more erratic. He can see the way Merlin’s hands clench. Arthur plants a kiss between Merlin’s shoulders again, about to praise him when it happens. Merlin lets out a low groan, one that Arthur can feel rumbling through his torso. They both freeze, and the only sound is their hearts and the clock ticking.

Arthur pulls out slowly and sighs. “Oh, Merlin.”

Merlin whines, high and frantic, and his hands scrabble as he pulls against the tie binding his wrists. He twists so that he can look at Arthur and there’s an apology in his eyes that Arthur refuses to acknowledges, giving himself a moment to calm down, before he goes to the sink and grabs a rag. He lets the water warm up, and then he soaks the rag and wipes himself off.

He grabs another one and kneels between Merlin’s legs. He can hear the small sniffles, but he doesn’t address them as he carefully cleans Merlin up. Merlin’s cock twitches when he brushes the rag over it, but Arthur pretends not to notice. Once Merlin is sufficiently clean, Arthur kisses the base of his spine and unties his hands.

Merlin stands there, still hard with tears running in dark streaks down his cheeks and Arthur strokes a hand through his hair. He doesn’t say anything. He heads over to the counter and dishes up chicken that has cooled and vegetables, making two plates. He sets them on the table, in the same spot, and sits down.

It takes Merlin a moment, but he makes his way over and sits in his own chair. Arthur pulls it over beside his and cuts into the food. Merlin isn’t eating, so Arthur piles food onto his fork and feeds Merlin a mouthful. They eat that way in silence for a while, Merlin quietly sniffing.

“I’m sorry.”  It comes out a whisper.

Arthur puts the fork down and shoves the plates out of the way. He pulls at Merlin until he has him settled in his lap, and then he traces Merlin’s jaw with his lips. “It’s okay, love.”

Merlin swallows a sob and he trembles against Arthur. “I tried to be good.”

Arthur nods. “I know. But were you?”

Merlin shakes his head and Arthur combs his fingers through his hair. “There are rules, love. And when you break them, consequences.”

Merlin nods but he’s crying. Arthur wipes the tears from his face. “It’s going to be okay. We can always try again. But we are done for tonight.”

Merlin nods and tries to calm himself. It takes a while, Arthur stroking his back the whole time, but then he’s resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder. His breath is a wet warmth against Arthur’s neck. “Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned and in bed.”

Merlin just nods, and let’s Arthur lead him.

 


End file.
